The Start of Bananahead's Real Plan
This is when Mr. Bananahead takes a direct approach to his plan. Characters Heroes Tean Ice Crystal the Raccoon Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Ivy the Cat Team Bestie Pit the Raccoon Stretch the Cat Team Fox Fawa the Flying Fox Fala the Flying Fox Full Teams Team Superpower, Team Nature Hedgehog Gang Fru the Hedgehog and Fro the Hedgehog Kit and Cackle Silla the Echidna Rosa the Bat Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-Being Beaten Bananahead, after a few weeks had become annoyed that his plans had failed. Bananahead: All I want is the world to respect me! PBJT: Well, maybe not all at once, sir. Bananahead: Oh shut up you! I had it with those birds, until that wretched raccoon stopped me! My plans are ingenious, I mean, I've got a backup working like a charm, but it's a backup, and I need to think of something better.... PBJT: Maybe, I have an idea. Bananahead: What? PBJT: Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Bananahead: Remind me to put you on mute when I come up with a plan. PBJT: Just bringing up the mood, I have an actual plan, sir. Bananahead: What is it?! PBJT: Maybe if you get people, one by one, and make them evil and convince them to go your way, we can win. Bananahead: Yeah, maybe you're right that not all at once is a good thing. But I'm impatient! PBJT: Crystal doesn't have to be hit straight away. Maybe we can get her friends. Bananahead: Pit? No, he's too obvious.... Ivy wouldn't do much.... what about the rabbit? PBJT: If we tell her to act normal, nothing will happen. Bananahead: Now that little floaty thing we can't bring along, he'll cause trouble. Only thing is, they're together all the time... PBJT: I believe you're talking about the Wisp. He will be fine. If there is maybe, a teleport, we can work on it. Bananahead: Excellent idea, my young robot. Let's get to work. Chapter 2-A Side of Changing Sophana was walking along a path, alone. Sophana: I've been really bored, what is there to do? PBJT was in the bushes preparing a teleporter. PBJT: I have it set up, She'll never know. Bananahead: Ok, wait for her. She then stepped on it, and got teleported. Sophana: What?! She then encountered Bananahead, but was locked up. Bananahead: Finally you're here. Sophana: What do you want with me?! Bananahead: Oh, my dear, all I want is the world to respect me. But everyone hates me, you know? So.... if I make them respect me, I'll have what I want! Sophana: Like I'll ever respect you. Bananahead: Or will you? Sophana: How? Bananahead: By my ingenius mind! Watch your mind be blown away, oh wait, it will! Hahahaha! Sophana: W-What will you do? Bananahead: This! He then pulled a switch, which let some energy through the machine. Sophana: What is that?! Bananahead: That, will soon be you. The energy fired all throughout the machine, and it was nothing but a purple tube. Then, it all disappeared, and Sophana was on the ground, seemingly alright. He lifted the glass in the tube. Sophana: W-Where am I? W-What the.... Bananahead: Hello, youngster, I am your master. You shall now respect me, and only me. PBJT as well. Sophana: Y-You're the first person I saw. But I'm not that soft. What do you need me for? Bananahead: I made you! You should be grateful. Sophana: Right... Bananahead: Now, there's a little place I want you to go. (thoughts) It worked! Now for Phase 2 (voice) Now look at this map. Sophana: I do not get this. Bananahead: That red dot flashing is where we are. That green area, you see it? Sophana: Yes? Bananahead: That is where I want you to go, that is the Blue Ridge Zone. It is where the most horrible, and fiendish character lives. Sophana: Who is this person? Bananahead: None other than a small, immature girl named Crystal. Sophana: What do you want me to do with her? Bananahead: Now just be friendly, please, but tell her what she thinks of you, because I do not know what she will think. But act like her friend, I'm begging you. Sophana: Why? You said she was horrible. Bananahead: Her horribleness is that she acts to stop my one wish. With horrible intentions. Sophana: Ok, I will do what you want. Bananahead: Good. Now that is northeast of here, and you can fly, so you should know. Sophana: I'm sure I will see it. Is it cold? Bananahead: You can READ A KEY? Interesting. Yes, it is very snowy. Sophana: I'll take it, goodbye, friend. She walked out. Bananahead: Now to find others. Sophana headed for Blue Ridge Zone. Chapter 3-Confusion By Alot Crystal and Spikeball were worried where Sophana was, but Crystal was having a difficult time deciphering Spikeball, just as Sophana returned. Crystal: There you are! I was beginning to get worried. Sophana: Hi, Crystal. Crystal: What's wrong? Aren't you gonna tell me where you were? Sophana: Because I don't exactly.... remember. That's all. Crystal: Ok. (thoughts) Odd... Spikeball: Plip plip, pliiiip? (What's up, friiiiend?) Sophana: Hm? Crystal: What's wrong? Sophana: What's he saying? Crystal: What do you mean, can't you translate him? Sophana: Something happened..... I guess.... I can't tell what he's saying.... Spikeball: Pli....plip plip..... (Some....thing's wrong.....) Crystal: Maybe it'd be best if we left you alone for a while. Come on, Spikeball, we need to go. Spikeball: Plip plip! (Of course!) Crystal: Let's get some help. They ran off, as Sophana just stood there. Crystal: Something's up. It's going to be difficult to talk to you, so, I need Ivy. Spikeball: Pliip... (Yeeah...) After going to her... Crystal: Hi Ivy, you there? Ivy: Hello, what's-wait, why do you have Spikeball? Crystal: What do you think? Ivy: It's serious, isn't it? Crystal: Sophana's acting up. Ivy: What? Crystal: She's acting strange, like, she disappeared, and then she came back, said something that sounded like she had amnesia and then couldn't translate our little friend here. Ivy: But... how? Didn't she say to me Spikeball put a special power in her head? She couldn't not translate him, it's a natural instinct to her now. Crystal: Yeah, but she couldn't, something must be getting her somehow, and I need help to get her back. Ivy: Hmm, if she disappeared, Bananahead could've done this. Crystal: If he's up to something now.... again.... I am seriously going to get him. Ivy: Maybe we should ask Pit. Crystal: But we always ask him for everything, why bother him now? Ivy: Remember that whole situation with Querrell? It was awful for him, and I don't think we want the same with Sophana. He wouldn't either, she's a good friend to him. So lets go. Spikeball: Plip Plipliplip? (Where's Lightningbolt?) Ivy: Resting, and how about you stay... I mean- Spikeball shook his little head, as in to say "No!" Crystal: He's Sophana's little bud, so why would he stay behind? Ivy: Good point. Ok, you can come. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip! (Let's get her back!) They then prepared to go to Neo Green Hill Zone. Chapter 4-Meeting With Similar Problems After they went to Neo Green Hill... Crystal: Now to find him. Ivy: He should be easy. Pit was talking with Stretch in front of the magicians home. Pit: Look, just go, alright, I need you since you're the more normal. Stretch: Alright, I'll ask about him. Pit then walked over and noticed Crystal and Ivy, and noticed something was up. Pit: Something's wrong, if they're there. He ran over to them. Pit: Why are yous here? What's wrong? Crystal: Let's explain the story in private... Pit: No, tell me, now. Crystal: Well, it's about Sophana, something... happened... Pit: What happened with her? Crystal: She disappeared and when she came back, she couldn't translate Spikeball and wasn't acting like her usual self. She didn't even tell us where she went. Pit: She couldn't translate him?! Crystal: Yes, we're wondering if you could help, since this does have similar traits to.... that incident... Pit: You mean.... no. I couldn't but I would want to. You see, when Querrell came back, he lost an ability of his. Crystal: You never told me this. Pit: Because it was never important. Chameleons have a special natural ability to blend in with their surroundings, like they're invisible, it's a natural trait. Well, when he came back, he lost it and the ability was transferred into is mechanics and it was never heard of again. I asked him a week ago if he could still do it and he said no, so, maybe.... Crystal: We can't lose hope, Spikeball's her best friend... Spikeball: Plip plip! (No no!) Crystal: What is it? Spikeball: Li plip plip plip plip pliplip li pliplili plip plip plipliplip. Li pli plip plip pli pli plip plipli pli plili plip pli.(I gave her that power because I specially have that ability. I can just give it to her again if she's lost it) Ivy: Translation: (stares at translator) I gave her that because I have that ability. I can just give it to her again. Pit: She won't be as stuck as Querrell was anyway. But please, let me help. Crystal: What could break whatever it is that isn't making her feel right? Pit: Now see, Querrell was under a form of Eggman's control. The only way you can't feel yourself is when you're controlled, now controlled.... the only one we know is- Ivy: Bananahead could be behind this! Maybe she's respecting him because she's forced too and that's why she's acting that way! Pit: Let's go, and fix her. Just after that, a black dot whooshed through the sky like a jet plane, in the direction of Neon City and the surrounding area. Crysta: What was that? Ivy: Why was it heading for Neon City? Pit: Let's just go and get her back, only question is how.... Spikeball: Plip plip? (Maybe waves?) Ivy: Yes, he's always used a wave to put people under his control, maybe if we reverse it. Crystal: Waves, yes I do remember, when he sucked outt he birds, he used waves. They're easier to program to him. Pit: Well, let's get moving and go home and fix her! They then prepared to go home to Blue Ridge. Chapter 5-The Portable Problem Once they went back, Pit thought of something. Pit: Maybe she got transported through a trap, you know how he is. Crystal: Ok, but how- Pit: We'll fight Bananahead to give her back. Ivy: I'll go, you can do it on your own. She then waved goodbye and then left. Pit: Let's find Sophana and that trap. Spikeball then floated towards the way she disappeared. Sophana appeared next to them. Sophana: What are you doing, I'm confused. Pit: Gotcha! He then grabbed her and ran to the trap. Then she was transported again, with Pit. Crystal: Wait for me, impatient boy. She then walked on. Pit walked Sophana in, but noticed it was empty. Sophana: Where's my... Pit: Your.... Sophana: ...Nothing. Pit: Right then. He then pushed her into the machine, and pressed the buttons he pushed in reverse order. Pit: People always put these things in if they fail. Now, do it. He did it, but Sophana wasn't reversed. Sophana: What are you doing?! Pit: Oh wait, I missed this one, now fixed. Sophana was then restored, with her ability. They didn't know however. Sophana: For some reason, I feel like I'm fighting something still. Crystal: Huh? Pit: I don't know. Sophana: Guys? Spikeball: Pliplip? (Sophana?) Sophana: I'm fine. Pit: What happened? Crystal: We know our answer. Sophana: It's alright, Spikeball's ability was sucked with me. Bananahead got me and turned me evil. However, of all I saw, he made a portable device and is planning to get all our friends! Pit: All you saw? Sophana: He wants to make us suffer; I was basically eyes and a thought in a machine. Pit: Fighting something? Sophana: A fraction of my own self was still in me, so it was confusing, fighting the evil. Crystal: Enough with the talk, let's get a move on. Sophana: Maybe take the machine you just used, and make it portable like you did here. Crystal: Or we can ask- Pit: Snap could've been affected. I'm not dumb, let's do this. After they made the buttons on the machine into their own portable one, they then decided to set off. Pit: Crys, I'm leaving this up to you. Get all our friends, and check on them all. Bananahead is going very far. I can't help you that much, but I'll check Neo Green. Maybe he might've gone there. Querrell won't be affected though ,we made sure of that. Anyway, see ya. After they left, Pit departed. Chapter 6-The Start of the Search for the Revive Crystal: Well, time to search. Sophana: I say we check on someone obscure, like, uuuhhh... Spikeball: Plili? (Fawa?) Crystal: Uh, what? Sophana; Oh, him? You're right, he is someone obscure! Haha, I almost forgot him! Crystal: Who? Sophana: Fawa, remember? Crystal: Oh yeah, him, yeah let's go. To be continued... here Category:Evil Arc